Dark Trooper
(Phrase Zero Dark Trooper) | type=Special | aff=Galactic Empire | primary=ARC Caster | secondary=Commando Pistol | grenade=Thermal Detonators | explosives= | other=Jumpack }} The Dark Trooper is one of the special units available exclusively to the Empire. These guys have the very handy addition of being the only Infantry unit which utilizes a Jumpack, meaning that they can easily swoop in and shoot an enemy with their special Arc Caster, and then swoop out before the enemy can fire a shot. In star wars Battlefront I the Dark trooper has a Blast Cannon, which is like a Shotgun,in his jumpack also recharges a lot slower but they can really be an effective unit if used properly. They may also have a blaster pistol rather than a commando pistol in Battlefront I. Attacks (SWBFII) Attacks (SWBFI) Award Weapons *Precision Pistol Skins Like the Imperial Officer the Dark Trooper does not change his skin on any map. Tactical Analysis *The Dark Trooper's jumpack differs from the Clone's Jet Trooper's jetpack. While the Jet Trooper's jetpack allows them to fly slowly in any direction, the Dark Trooper's jumpack utilises a fast upwards boost. This can be used to conserve jumpack energy, but restricts potential in cramped spaces, such as the internal corridors on Hoth. *While fast, Dark Troopers are comparatively weak health-wise, rendering them weak to, most notably, sniper rifles and any automatic weapons. Even a charging Rebel Soldier firing could take out a Dark Trooper easily if no precautions are taken. *Always leave at least some energy in your jumpack so you can boost out of dangerous situations. *A successful hit from a Dark Trooper's Arc Caster can halve a unit's health. As the Arc Caster's rate of fire is comparatively slow, backup is essential. *Dark Troopers can boost onto structures which would be unsuspected by enemies. *If up against a single enemy, the pistol is recommended for its potentially high rate of fire. Finding weak enemies and picking them off is also recommended, as it could get the player the Award Weapon Precision Pistol, which is deadly when combined with the jumpack ability of the Dark Trooper. *Surprise is paramount to a successful Dark Trooper attack. While the classic "jump in, attack once, jump out" is surprising, hiding with a fully-charged Arc Caster shot can give enemies a nasty surprise, especially when in a group. *When a group comes near, do not be tempted to throw a Thermal Detonator; this will scatter the group, wasting the Thermal Detonator and often distancing enemies enough that they can't be chained by the Arc Caster's bolt. *Offence is very much the Dark Trooper's forte; its speed, low health and slow rate of fire makes it an offencive fighter, able to weaken enemy units for allies to pick off. Trivia *The BCCK Thermal Detonator in the game uses the same skin as the normal Thermal Detonators. *The WESTAR-25 in the game uses the same skin as the ST-1 Pistol. *In Star Wars Battlefront II's Galactic Conquest mode, Dark Troopers cost 1800 credits to recruit into your Army. *The only source that refers to this Dark Trooper as a Mk. 0 Dark Trooper is the Force Unleashed source book. Gallery Screenshot_0026.jpg|Dark Trooper on top of an AT-AT. Dark_trooper.jpg|A Dark Trooper. Jumpack.jpg|A Dark Trooper attacks. DarkTrooper.jpg|A Dark Trooper. Jumpack.jpg| star-wars-battlefront-20040714041927369_thumb_spy.jpg| BF1 Darktrooper.jpg|A Darktrooper in Star Wars Battlefront. Links *Back to Infantry Category:Galactic Empire Classes Category:Infantry Category:Galactic Civil War era